Reunion in the Forest
by FrostBitten Snowdrift
Summary: One of the ways i think the reunion should have gone-I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE
1. Worries and Plans

Reunion in the Forest

Chapter 1 - Worries & Plans

Eragon sat meditating on his stump , in the glade in Ellesmera , studying the colony of red ants He had sat there for hours , trying to focus , but it was impossible . Finally , he groaned , standing and walked Oromis's hut .

When he entered , Oromis was waiting

"You couldn't focus could you ?"

"No Master , I can't stop thinking about Roran" Oromis nodded and turned to the mirror he used for magical communication . As Eragon watched , his teacher contacted Arya .

"Oromis-Elda"

"Arya , Eragon is having trouble with his studies and I believe it is because his cousin is in danger . I want you to go with Saphira to Carvahall and bring Roran to Ellesmera ."

"Yes Oromis-Elda."

"Hold on!" exclaimed Eragon . Oromis and Arya looked at him . "I'm not trying to be rude , but how can you just send Saphira thousands of miles away and not even talk to me!"

"Your right Eragon , I apologise , but surely you can handle being away from Saphira for 2 weeks?" said Oromis . Grudgingly , Eragon realised he was right .

"Yes Master" he said forlornly . Oromis turned back to Arya

"You shall leave at sunrise , gather everything you need ."

"Yes Oromis-Elda." Oromis ended the spell and turned to Eragon .

"I am letting you take the rest of the day off so you can spend some time with Saphira before she leaves , I have already told Glaedr and he and Saphira are returning ."

"Thank you Master." They went outside and greeted the dragons who had just landed . Eragon climbed onto Saphira and said "Goodbye Masters ." It was then that an question struck him . "How will I get here without Saphira?" Glaedr chuckled , the rumble shaking the earth .

"I will fly you here and back every day until Saphira's return ." Eragon gasped and said

"It will be an honour , Master" Bowing his head . Glaedr nodded in response . Saphira took off .

They flew for hours as the sun set . Well into the night Saphira said

_Sleep little one , I will not let you fall ._ And so he did as rider and dragon flew together through the night .


	2. Departure

Chapter 2– Departure

Eragon's P.O.V

The next morning , Eragon woke , lying by Saphira's head , with her wing positioned like blanket over his body . He smiled and snuggled closer to her head .

A few minutes later , there was a knock on the screen door , waking Saphira .

"Come in" Eragon said , standing . Arya opened the door .

"Saphira must be ready to leave in half an hour." She turned and left . Eragon yawned and strapped the saddle onto Saphira's back . He then filled it with things Saphira would need , mainly Fireweed , But leaving enough room for Arya's provisions . Finally , he changed and climbed onto Saphira . She leapt out of the opening in their tree house and into the sky .

The dragoness slowly circled down , trying to extend the time she and her rider had , as long as possible as they angled down to the small group below .

When they landed , Eragon saw that Arya was not the only one there . Next to her stood Queen Islanzadí , Oromis and Glaedr . The queen said

"I do not approve of this , but it is necessary for your training ." Eragon nodded , dismounted , took Arya's supplies and packed them into the saddle bags .

Arya hugged her mother and mounted Saphira .

At last , Eragon pressed his forehead againest Saphira's snout and then she snaked her neck around him in a hug as he hugged her around her neck . Finally Eragon kissed her snout and said

_Fly fast Saphira , and we will be reunited far sooner._

_I will miss you little one._

_And I you. _

Saphira spread her wings and took to the sky , angling towards Carvahall , many miles away , and leaving her rider , behind .


	3. Carvahall

Chapter 3-Carvahall

Roran's P.O.V

Roran woke with Katrina by his side . Today was the day he would lead the village away from their ancestral home . He looked put the window and could have sworn he sae a magnificent blue dragon , darting though the clouds towards his old home . He got up and dressed , wincing as the fabric scraped the wound he had received from the Razac .

Roran looked at his betrothed , glad that Horst and the villagers had still had the sense to react after he blacked out and had got her back in time .

He exited the house , briefly pausing to ask Elain to tell Katrina he had gone to his farm when she woke . As he started to walk towards he darm , he noticed many men were heading in the same direction , and they were armed . Amongst them was Horst

_They must have seen the dragon too . _Roran thought

As they came across the farm , the men all gasped . A gigantic sapphire dragon stood next to the ruins of the barn . and next to the dragon stood a female figure , and as she swept her midnight hair behind her ears , they were reviled to be pointed .

'An elf!" whispered Horst to Roran .

The elf noticed the group and walked over .

"Are you from the village of Carvahall?" she asked . Roran stepped forward .

"Yes , but who are you? " he replied .

"I am Arya , princess of the Elves . The elf Oromis has asked me to bring Carvahall to Ellesmera , the Elven Capital " Roran laughed

" Well your timing is perfect , I was just about to lead the village through The Spine , but I'm sure they would love to avoid that accursed place , and especially a dragon rider's protection".

" i am no rider , Saphira's rider is training under Oromis in Ellesmera."

"Is Saphira the dragon?"

"Yes" Arya replied then turned to the men and said "We leave in an hour , gather everyone who is going and meet me back here ." She walked back to Saphira as the men ran back to Carvahall to gather the people .

An hour later , everyone who was leaving , stood in the clearing , talking . In the comotion , Roran walked up to Arya

"Who is Saphira's rider?" he asked . Arya replied

"I cannot say , he must tell me himself." Then she spoke up

"We can wait no longer , we must go ."

And with that , they left Carvahall .

Hours later , at sunset , Arya created an ice mirror as the village settled down to watch . Saphira settled so she could see the mirror , but the villagers could as well . Arya turned to the crowd .

"Oromis will contact us as soon as the sun sets."

And so it was . No sooner than had the sun dropped below the horizon , the mirror turned black , then the image of an elf appeared upon it .

Sensing this was an important man , Roran knelt , the rest of the village following his example .

"Oromis-Elda." Arya said , bowing . Oromis smiled

"I see that you have succeeded in your task ."

"Yes Oromis-Elda , but Saphira would like to see her rider"

"of course , I shall go and fetch him" . Oromis left the mirror , leaving the image of a small wooden hut , that was very well furneshed , with walls covered in so many riches that Roran began to question the elf's morals of tutoring the mysterious rider . A few minuets later , Oromis appered in the mirror again with ...

"ERAGON!" Roran Gasped , standing .

"Roran!" his cousin exclaimed .

"Your Saphira's rider?"

"Saphira , where is she!" Saphira growled and Eragon saw her for the first time . He pressed his hand up against the mirror . Saphira arched her neck and pressed her snout into the image of her rider's palm , looking at him , a miserable look in her eyes . She then looked at Arya who told Eragon

"She says ' I miss you little one ' " Roran snorted at the name as Eragon turned bright red and Saphira growled . Eragon said

"I miss you too , Saphira , I doubt anyone but you understands how much ." Oromis spoke up .

"I'm sorry Eragon , but you must return to your ..." Oromis suddenly looked to the side and then said " Never mind , the sun has set , Glaedr will take you home

"Yes master , I will see you soon Saphira " Eragon said sadly , as he pressed his hand onto the mirror , trying to touch his dragon , before he sighed and left .

"Arya , I expect you to be in Ellesmera in ten days ."

"Yes Oromis-Elda. " The image of Oromis faded . " Get some sleep" Arya told the Village . "We leave at sunrise ."


	4. Night Dreads

Chapter 4 - Night dreads

Roran's P.O.V

That night , Roran lay awake , thinking about what he had seen in the mirror . His cousin was a rider ! That must have been why he left Carvahall over a year ago , to protect Saphira . But as he thought this over , a familiar anger rose in his mind .

Eragon has fled with Saphira , so the blue stone must have been her egg , and the Ra'zac had come after it , and tortured and killed his father to try and get to it .

So in a way , Eragon had killed his uncle .

"Do not blame Eragon for your father's death ." Roran started and sat up , to see Arya sitting Cross-legged next to himself and Katrina . "Your cousin has done more than you could ever imagine ."

Roran stared at the ground . He tried to imagine what kind of a person Eragon had become after becoming a rider , but all he could think of was the over-excited boy that would never stop asking questions .

"So what has Eragon done?" he finally asked . Arya grimaced

"You mean besides putting himself in danger ? let me see . From what i know , he saved me from Gil'ead , battled in the fight for Tronjheim , the Dwarves' Capital and killed a shade " "Wait , my cousin killed a shade!" Roran shouted . Arya growled at him . "you are very lucky a put a sound protection wall around us , or you would have woken the whole camp , and trust me , Saphira does not like to be woken ." Roran chuckled nervously "Sorry , but please , tell me how my cousin is " "Well , he is well , though he is most likely missing Saphira , but I shall tell you about this in the morning " "But I want to know now !" Roran said "Wow , Eragon is defiantly your cousin" Arya said , before she muttered something that sounded like '_slytha' _before he felt sleepy . He was out cold before his head hit the ground . 


	5. Arrival

Chapter 5 - Arrival

Ellesmera - 10 days later

Arya's

Arya stood before the elf that had just appeared in-front of her

"Gilderien-Elda , may we enter Ellesmera?"

_Yes Arya-__Dröttningu , as long as the village of Carvahall do not disturb this ancient sanctuary_ . The elf vanished .

"Who was that?" Roran asked

"Gilderien the Wise , Prince of House Miolandra, wielder of the White Flame of Vándil, and the guardian of Ellesméra since Du Fyrn Skulblaka , our war with the dragons . No one was allowed to enter Ellesméra without his permission." Arya said as Saphira lifted her head and roared , announcing their arrival .

Eragon' P.O.V

Eragon heard Saphira's roar and smiled . His dragoness had returned . He closed his eyes again and resumed his meditation .


	6. AN sorry if it annoys U,its important

**NOTE**

**Sorry for all my followers (If I have any, Not sure) But I've got serious writers block and am struggling how to get over it, any ideas any1?**


	7. Reunion P1

Chapter 6 - Reunion P1

No-one's P.O.V

Hours later , Arya lead the villagers to the Crags of Tel'naeir . Oromis sat outside his hut . Arya turned to the village and said

"I need you all to say exactly what I say when I tell you , one at a time . it will ensure that you never revile this information at your own will . "And so she did . It took an hour to complete . When she finally finished , she turned to Oromis and said

"It is done" Oromis nodded and Glaedr appeared from below the cliffs . Many villagers screamed and gasped at the sight of the gigantic gold dragon . Saphira walked forward and bowed as Arya and the village followed her example .

Then Arya and Saphira stood , but the villagers remained kneeling .

"Congratulations Arya , you have done well." Oromis said .

"Thank you Oromis-Elda , but Saphira is impatient to see Eragon" she replied . The old rider nodded , turned to the forest behind him and called

"Eragon!"

A few minutes later , Eragon walked into the clearing

"Yes master?" he asked .He stopped dead when he saw Carvahall , but before he could say anything , Saphira leapt forward and knocked Eragon to the ground . He yelped , then chuckled softly as Saphira curled around him , her paw on his chest , preventing him from standing .

_Saphira , I love you and I have missed you , but let me up , I haven't seen Roran in over a year!_

_And I haven't seen you for two weeks._

_Fair enough , but please let me up._

_**NO**_

At that point , Roran spoke up

"Were all dragons so rude before Galbatorix wiped them out?" Saphira growled and suddenly stood , and in such a way , that Eragon was sent flying , landing on him side in front of the now standing Villagers . He groaned and sat up Oromis said sharply "Saphira , control yourself!" The dragoness ignored him and crouched , preparing to pounce , but before she could , Eragon leapt to his feet and stood , arms spread , in-front of the terrified Villagers . He was braced for Saphira to pounce . She growled and tried to side step around him , he copied her . Saphira side stepped again , he did the same . Finally , Saphira got officially pissed off . She growled _Eragon , __MOVE _. Eragon grinned . "No" .Saphira growled again and crouched , ready to pounce over him , but Eragon held up his hand , gedwëy ignasia glowing brightly . Carvahall gasped . Saphira looked outraged . _You wouldn't dare! _ "Oh , wouldn't I?" He then cast a bubble of blue magic around Saphira , enabling her from moving more than a foot in any direction .

Saphira growled and lunged out , somehow pulling Eragon into the bubble . Then she started tickling him with her snout . Soon Eragon was helpless with laughter .

He was laughing so badly , he lost his concentration and the bubble around them burst .

By then , Saphira had calmed down and stopped tickling her rider . Still laughing , Eragon stood and shook the dust from his brown hair .

It was then that Saphira decided to mess with her rider some more . She plucked him up in her jaws by the back of his shirt , set him on her back and took off .

The villagers shouted with fear as they watched the young rider stand up and jump of his dragoness's back . But as they watched , Eragon flipped in the air so he was falling feet first . Finally he landed , kneeling with one hand on the ground for balance .

Suddenly , Eragon screamed and fell . Arya and Oromis dashed over to his side as Saphira roared and landed between Eragon and the Village .

Ignoring the Angry dragoness , Roran pushed past to Eragon's side . He was clawing at his back as he convulsed on the ground .

Roran tore of his cousins shirt and gasped . The village and even the elves gasped with him .

Eragon had a long ropey scar spanning his back from his right shoulder to his left hip . That wasn't why they were all shocked .

Red electricity flickered all along the length of the scar.

"This must be what has been hurting him." gasped Arya. Oromis nodded and spoke something in the Ancient Language. The electricity on Eragon's back stopped almost instantly. He lay gasping and panting in the mud before pushing himself onto his hands and knees, steadied by Roran and Arya.

"What happened, what did you do?" he asked Oromis. His master replied

"I stopped the magic that the shade left in your body, your back will not trouble you again. " Eragon gasped

"You mean?..."  
>"Yes, you will never again have another seizer." Eragon gasped again and smiled, tears in his eyes. Carefully he stood and Saphira wrapped her neck around him. Eragon smile widened and he hugged her neck, not caring how her scales scratched his bare torso.<p>

When they finally released each other, Eragon picked up his shirt, shook it out and tugged it on. Finally he shook the dust from his hair ... again

**OK, im going to cut this chapter in half since i haven't updated this story in ages, nearly finished this chap guys, just bare with please.**


End file.
